Twin Legend
by Anonymous Maker
Summary: Kembar Uzumaki sudah biasa, Kembar Uchiha? Sama saja. Tetapi bagaimana jika dalam satu dunia terdapat kembar Uzumaki, Uchiha, dan Haruno? Mereka berada dalam dua tim Gennin, dan salah satu dari kembaran itu adalah orang yang berasal dari masa depan? / Fem!Naru, Fem!Sasu, Male!Saku, Twin Uzumaki Uchiha Haruno. Pairing inside


**Twin Legend**

.

Summary : Twin Uzumaki itu sudah biasa, Twin Uchiha juga sudah biasa—tetapi bagaimana jika Satsuki dan Naruko berada dalam satu kelompok dengan Twin Haruno? Tim tujuh dan juga tim 14 yang merupakan kembaran mereka. Bagaimana kehidupan seorang Namikaze Naruto dan Naruko anak dari Hokage keempat dan juga Jinchuuriki Kyuubi, Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Satsuki anak dari ketua klan Uchiha, dan juga Haruno Sakura serta Haruno Haruka—anak prodigy yang berasal dari keluarga non shinobi? Salah satu dari kelompok itu berasal dari masa depan?

.

Warning : Twin!Uzumaki, Twin!Uchiha, Twin!Haruno, Male!Sakura, Fem!Naru, Fem!Sasu. Time Travelling, Minato & Kushina Alive.

Rated : T

Pairing : NaruFem!Sasu, SasuFem!Naru, ?Saku, Male!Sasu?

Genre : Family/Friendship

.

Cerita dimulai saat hari menunjukkan tanggal 28 Maret saat disebuah rumah sakit—lahirlah dua anak kembar yang memiliki rambut berwarna sama. Gadis berambut pink dengan mata hijau, begitu juga dengan anak laki-laki berambut pink yang memiliki warna mata yang sama. Keduanya menangis, namun kedua orang tuanya hanya tersenyum karena senang dengan kelahiran kedua anak kembar mereka.

"Aku akan menamai mereka Sakura dan juga Haruka," pria berambut pink lebih gelap itu tampak sangat senang melihat keduanya, "selamat datang Haruno Sakura, Haruno Haruka!"

Tidak disadari oleh mereka, saat keduanya tenang dan tidak menangis salah satu dari mereka tampak menatap sekeliling seolah sedang menganalisa apa yang terjadi. Seolah ia bisa mengerti apa yang terjadi di dunia yang baru ia lihat saat ini.

'_Apa yang terjadi...'_

.

Pada tanggal 23 July, suara tangis bayi yang kencang juga terdengar dari salah satu sudut bangunan kediaman dari keluarga utama Uchiha. Anak laki-laki berambut hitam panjang dengan dua garis wajah dibawah matanya tampak berlari kecil menuju ke sebuah ruangan.

Membuka pintu, menemukan ayah dan ibunya yang menggndong dua bayi disana. Bayi laki-laki dan perempuan yang merupakan sepasang kembar identik. Dengan mata polos dari anak laki-laki itu, ia tampak mendekat dan mencoba untuk melihat keduanya.

"Mereka adalah adik-adikmu mulai sekarang Itachi, Sasuke dan juga Satsuki—" Mikoto tampak tersenyum dan menatap kearah Itachi yang tersenyum melihat kedua adiknya yang tampak diam saat Itachi menggendongnya.

"Aku akan melindungi kalian, apapun yang terjadi..."

Dan sekali lagi, mereka sama sekali tidak sadar jika salah satu dari mereka tampak menatap sekeliling dengan tatapan terkejut, seolah mengetahui dunia apa yang ada dihadapannya.

'_Apa...?!'_

.

Sepuluh Oktober, hari dimana kekacauan terjadi ketika Uzumaki Kushina kehilangan kendali atas Kyuubi yang ada di dalam tubuhnya saat melahirkan dua anak perempuan dan laki-lakinya. Yondaime Hokage berusaha untuk menyelamatkannya, namun yang terjadi selanjutnya sama sekali tidak masuk akal.

Kyuubi yang dilepaskan oleh pemuda bertopeng itu tampak hanya diam. Ya, tidak ada sama sekali pergerakan dari monster itu bahkan seolah ia mencoba untuk menghindar agar ia tidak menghancurkan desa itu.

"Bagaimana mungkin..."

Kushina yang baru saja di ekstrak Kyuubinya tampak menatap kearah pria bertopeng itu yang tampak benar-benar bingung dengan keadaan yang terjadi, "sharinganku sama sekali tidak mempan saat ia keluar dari tubuh Jinchuurikinya..."

Ia baru saja akan pergi saat Kushina mencoba untuk menghentikannya dengan rantai chakranya. Sosok bertopeng itu tampak menatap kearah Kushina yang sangat lemah kala itu.

"Aku tidak membutuhkanmu lagi, jangan menggangguku Uzumaki Kushina," dan ia akan menusuk Kushina, saat cakar dari Kyuubi tampak menghalangi—seolah sedang melindungi Kushina dari serangan itu. Bukan hanya pria bertopeng itu yang terkejut, namun Kushina sama sekali tidak menyangka akan dilindungi oleh monster itu.

"**Uchiha... aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bertindak semaumu lagi...**"

"Kushina!" Kushina menoleh saat mendengar suara Minato yang membawa kedua bayinya kesana. Kyuubi tampak menjauhkan cakar dari depan Kushina yang tampak masih menatap kearah Kyuubi dengan tatapan bingung dan terkejut, "apa yang terjadi? Kyuubi—"

"Ada yang aneh... Kyuubi tidak menyerang dan baru saja ia melindungiku," Kushian menatap kearah Minato yang juga ikut terkejut bahkan ia tidak sadar kalau pria bertopeng itu menghilang entah sejak kapan, "bagaimana keadaan Naruto dan Naruko?"

"Mereka baik-baik saja," Minato menunjukkan kedua bayi itu yang tampak diam di gendongan Minato. Kushina tampak tersenyum, namun segera terbatuk hingga mengeluarkan darah, "Kushina!"

"A—aku tidak apa-apa Minato..."

Salah satu dari bayi itu tampak membuka mata dan melihat sekeliling, menemukan kalau matanya tampak membulat seolah terkejut akan sesuatu. Menatap Kyuubi yang ada di dekatnya, tampak juga Kyuubi yang menatapnya menyeringai sebelum mengangguk pelan. Kyuubi perlahan menjadi aliran chakra yang kemudian terpecah tiga. Sebagian berada di tubuh Kushina, lalu dua pecahan lagi berada di tubuh kedua bayi itu.

Perlahan Kushina mendapatkan chakranya kembali dan pada akhirnya merasa tubuhnya mendapatkan energi lagi. Namun, Minato hanya bisa terdiam karena apa yang terjadi tadi. Kyuubi tidak menghancurkan desa meskipun ia terlepas, lalu melindungi Kushina, dan dengan senang hati ia kembali ke tubuh Kushina DAN juga kedua anaknya.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi saja dulu, jangan menghawatirkan ini..."

.

"Mungkinkah anak-anak kita adalah child of prophecy seperti yang dikatakan oleh Jiraiya-sama?" Kushina tampak menggendong salah satu anaknya sementara ia berbaring di rumah sakit dengan Minato yang menggendong anak satunya, "itulah sebabnya Kyuubi mau melindunginya."

"Itu masih kemungkinan Shina-chan, tetapi aku memang bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada Kyuubi. Hakke Fuin yang terbentuk pada tubuh Naruto dan juga Naruko serta kau, rasanya mustahil kalau Kyuubi yang meminta untuk mengunci chakranya dalam tubuh kalian bertiga."

"Aku sudah mencoba untuk berbicara padanya, tetapi tidak ada jawaban sama sekali," Minato dan Kushina tampak bertatapan sebelum menghela nafas. Sarutobi Hiruzen yang sedaritadi ada disana tampak menatap keduanya. Ia memang melihat Kyuubi, tetapi monster itu sama sekali tidak menghancurkan sesuatu yang membunuh seseorang.

"Yang lebih penting, anak-anak kalian selamat bukan?"

Dan senyuman dari Minato dan Kushina sudah cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hiruzen. Dan kehidupan keluarga Namikaze akan dipenuhi oleh cerita dari si kembar ini.

**[ 5 Tahun Kemudian ]**

Jika ada seseorang yang bertanya siapa yang disebut sebagai anak jenius di Konoha, maka mereka akan menyebutkan dua pasangan yang berbeda. Pasangan? Ya, karena mereka adalah sepasang kembar yang berasal dari keluarga berbeda.

Namikaze Naruto dan Naruko—anak dari Yondaime Hokage yang memiliki chakra Kyuubi di dalam tubuhnya, dan juga Uchiha Sasuke dan Satsuki anak dari Uchiha Fuugaku pemimpin klan Uchiha yang juga memiliki anak jenius bernama Uchiha Itachi.

"Otou-chan, ada suara lagi yang menertawakanku saat aku sedang jatuh!"

Naruto tampak mengembungkan pipinya saat anak laki-laki itu kembali ke rumah mereka dengan Naruko yang tampak hanya diam namun berjalan disamping kembarannya. Minato yang mendengar itu langsung memalingkan wajahnya dari laporan dan menatap kearah Naruto.

"Dia menertawakanku dan mengatakan kalau aku bodoh! Tetapi, karena dia lukaku langsung sembuh dan juga tidak sakit!" Minato benar-benar tampak memucat wajahnya mendengar itu. Sudah dipastikan kalau itu adalah Kyuubi yang ada di dalam tubuh Naruto.

"Nee sudah kubilang kalau suara itu baik bukan? Kenapa kau mengatakannya pada otou-chan," Naruko tampak menatap kearah Naruto yang menatapnya balik.

"Tetapi suara itu sering sekali mengejekku, katanya aku terlalu cengeng untuk menjadi shinobi," Naruto menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan tampak mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Apakah kau juga mendengarnya Naruko?"

"Terkadang, saat aku sedang bermain dengan yang lainnya—tiba-tiba ada suara yang terdengar," Naruko tampak mengangguk dengan pasti sambil menatap ayahnya, "tetapi ia tidak jahat. Ia sering menemaniku saat aku sendirian!"

...

"Kalau ia mencoba untuk melukai kalian, katakan langsung pada otou-chan oke?"

"Hai otou-chan!"

Minato tampak menatap kedua anaknya yang tampak tersenyum lebar, dan ia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk mereka dengan erat. Yah, tidak ada yang tidak tahu kalau Minato adalah seorang son dan daugther complex—overprotective pada kedua anak kembarnya yang memang terkenal menggemaskan itu.

"Mina-kun, Naru-chan, Naru-kun?"

Suara Kushina membuat Minato dan kedua anaknya menoleh dan menemukan Kushina yang sedang menggendong dua anak di tangannya. Yang satu berambut seperti pantat ayam, dan satu lagi berambut panjang dengan keduanya berwarna raven.

"Oh, kenapa Sasuke dan juga Satsuki bersama denganmu?"

"Hari ini Mikoto dan Fuugaku sedang melakukan pertemuan, dan Itachi sedang melakukan misi. Makanya aku menawarkan untuk si kemar bermain bersama dengan Naruto dan juga Naruko," menurunkan dua anak kembar itu yang hanya berdiri dan menatap Kushina serta Minato sebelum menatap kearah Naruto dan Naruko.

"Bermainlah dengan Satsuki dan Sasuke Naruko, Naruto—" Minato menepuk kepala keduanya sebelum akhirnya keduanya berjalan mendekati kembar Uchiha tersebut. Hanya diam saling bertatapan, namun Naruto tampak menatap kearah Satsuki dan Sasuke menatap kearah Naruko.

"Satsuki/Naruko harus bermain denganku," Naruto menatap kearah Minato sambil menunjuk kearah Satsuki, sementara Sasuke tampak menatap Kushina sambil menunjuk kearah Naruko. Sementara yang ditunjuk dan juga Minato serta Kushina hanya _sweatdrop _karena itu.

.

"Hei," Naruko yang tampak mendekati Satsuki segera duduk di sampingnya. Sementara Satsuki yang mendengar itu tampak menoleh, "kau ingat semuanya bukan? Dua hal yang salah disini. Satu, kita seharusnya laki-laki, dan dua—kita seharusnya sedang melawan Madara."

...

"Kau juga berubah menjadi perempuan," Satsuki tampak menatap datar kearah Naruko. Dan mendengar jawaban itu, sudah dipastikan kalau gadis di depannya adalah orang yang entah bagaimana dikenal oleh Naruko.

"Ternyata benar-benar Sasuke—" Naruko menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghela nafas. Tanpa diketahui oleh semua orang, salah satu dari anak kembar Namikaze dan juga Uchiha adalah orang-orang dari masa depan. Uchiha Sasuke—yang sedang bertempur melawan Madara tampaknya berubah menjadi sosok Satsuki, sementara Uzumaki Naruto yang juga sedang bertempur melawan Madara berubah menjadi sosok Naruko, "saat aku sadar setelah keluar dari Susano-Omu, aku berada di gendongan ayahku, dan Kyuubi berada di dekatku."

"Dan saat aku sadar karena mengejarmu dan sifat bodohmu—" Naruko memberikan _deathglare _pada Satsuki yang tidak menghiraukannya, "—aku berada digendongan ibuku dan ada kakakku disini dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang memakai namaku."

"Apakah menurutmu yang lainnya juga terkirim kemari?"

"Entahlah—" Satsuki mengangkat bahunya dan menatap Naruto serta Sasuke yang ada di dekat mereka, "yang pasti, aku sama sekali tidak suka melihat seseorang berada di tubuhku sementara aku sendiri ada di tubuh orang lain."

"Kenapa kau tidak suka? Menurutku tidak buruk memiliki saudara, dan juga orang tua—" Satsuki menoleh pada Naruko yang tampak tersenyum senang. Ia hampir melupakan kalau di masa mereka, Naruko tidak memiliki keluarga sama sekali, "aku senang karena Kurama menyelamatkan kaa-san dan juga tou-san."

...

"Tetapi kalau seperti ini—"

"Naruko/Satsuki," suara itu membuat mereka berdua menoleh dan menemukan Sasuke dan juga Naruto yang menatap keduanya, "kau tidak boleh bermain dengan dobe/si teme ini!"

Dan Naruko serta satsuki hanya bisa sweatdrop karena sifat dari kedua kembaran itu dan sama-sama berfikir.

'_Apakah aku semenyebalkan ini dulu?'_

**To Be Continue**

Setelah ffic titipan, ini dia ffic buatan saya sendiri ^^ disini, Naruto di canon dan Sasuke serta Sakura di canon kekirim ke masa lalu dan di dunia itu mereka punya kembaran. Bukannya terlahir menjadi Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura yang sama, mereka malah menjadi orang yang berbeda dan berubah menjadi wanita (atau laki-laki untuk kasus Sakura).

Oke, untuk prologue mungkin pendek, tetapi doakan semoga chap selanjutnya tidak pendek ^^ kemunculan Sakura (Haruka) akan ada di chap selanjutnya~

Vote buat pairing Sakura dan Haruka (Male!Saku) dong~

- Gaara

- Lee

- Sai

- OC

Untuk Sakura

- OC

- Ino

- Temari

Untuk Haruka

Review Please~ ^^


End file.
